Arrow rests for archery bows are commonly used and are provided to support an arrow before and during release. Arrow rests are usually positioned on a lateral extension of the mid-portion of the bow and permit the archer to steady and accurately aim and release the arrow from the bow.
It is preferred the arrow rest not disturb or interfere with the intended flight of the arrow, even if the arrow engages the arrow rest during launching of the arrow. Accordingly, many arrow rests, particularly the type used with compound bows, are pivotally mounted to the bow and termed “fall away” rests. A tether or cord extends from the bow to one of the bow strings, usually the upward moving buss cable associated with the compound bow pulley arrangement. When the arrow is placed in the shooting position with the arrow shaft resting in the support of the arrow rest and the bow string is drawn, the tether will cause the arrow rest to pivot or rotate to a generally horizontal position. When the bow string is released, the tether is also released allowing the arrow rest to rapidly pivot downwardly to fall away to an out-of-the-way position avoiding interference with the launched arrow.
The point of attachment of the end of the tether to the up-bowstring or cable will determine the position of the arrow rest when the bowstring is fully drawn. Many archers simply tie the end of the tether to the buss cable using a conventional knot. The disadvantage is that the knot can tend to slip along the cable during use which will then alter or change the position of the arrow rest when the bowstring is fully drawn.